Rewind
by harvestmoonrox
Summary: As soon as Anya and Kendall met, they realized they shared a deep and immediate connection, and were soul mates. They were more than happy with this, but the only problem? Anya's father. Bad summary! R&R, no slash! Deals with racism, true love, and abuse!
1. Girl Meets Boy

**(A/N: Hey, I'm back! Alright, so I love Carlos the most, but I love all the boys. Anyway, this plot bunny has been running around in my mind for a while, and I don't think this story would work as well with Carlos, so I chose Kendall. This chapter is kinda boring, I know, but please bear with me. I need four reviews before I update!)**

REWIND

Anya Marina Silver sighed as she dressed for her first day of school. Her first day of her sophomore year at Silver Leaf High. She begrudgingly slipped on a pair of dark wash blue jeans, a black pair of Converse All Stars, an off-the-shoulder purple and silver striped top, and a black leather jacket. She threw her hair into a messy ponytail, painted her lips with purple lip gloss, and hoped the look said, "Hi, I'm Anya. I'm a loner, and I like it."

She slipped out of her dark-purple-and-silver-accented room and walked down the hall, banging loudly on the white door on the end. "Chris, are you up?"

She was met with silence.

"Chris?"

Still nothing. Sighing, Anya opened the door to find her brother passed out on his bed. An abandoned bottle of liquor was barely obscured by his blanket, and she rolled her eyes.

_Great_, she thought, _First day of school and he's fighting a hangover._

She stared at her older brother's gently breathing body, and tried to figure out how he got there. How he got to being so dependent on alcohol. How she could have let him.

Letting herself out, she sat on the porch of her home as she waited for the bus. _Today_, she thought, kicking a pebble, _Is going to be horrible._

Anya lived in the small town of Silver Leaf, Illinois. Silver Leaf was a predominantly middle class town. Moms drove SUVs, the typical home was two stories high and didn't cover much land. Teenage girls rushed home to watch reruns of their favorite TV shows and flip through Seventeen magazines, circling several designer items they wanted to save up their money for. The area was predominantly white.

And that was where the problem lies.

Derek, Anya, and Chris moved to the town only a few years prior just for the money. Derek hadn't been too complacent with the fact that the area was white, the three of them being black. Anya and Chris had never behaved like the "typical" black kids, anyway, so they hadn't minded. At one time, Chris and Anya had even been on the verge of having friends, once.

It wasn't until Derek had done something so horrible, so awful, that Anya and Derek decided to alienate themselves…

Liza Partridge strolled in with Noelle Waldorf and Suzanne Reyes, and Anya rolled her eyes. Liza was the queen bee of the school, and part of the reason that her year last year had been so horrible. Anya stared down at her notebook.

_I will not look at her. I will not give her the satisfaction._

Liza passed and was chatting loudly with Suzanne and Noelle about some amazing party she went to with her brother in Chicago.

That's when it happened.

Anya heard the room collectively grow silent but she didn't give it much thought. She lazily drew a heart with her purple pen when she heard the screech of a chair's legs against a newly cleaned floor. Someone had sat next to her.

Looking up, her breath caught in her throat as she met the deep green eyes of a blonde boy with shaggy blonde hair. He was tall and skinny, and smiled a small smile at her.

_Oh. My. God. There's a fuzzy feeling in my chest._

"Hi, I'm Kendall," he said, smiling wider.

Anya put the cap on her pen and smiled at him slightly, blinking. "Anya."

She could feel the heat of Liza, Noelle, and Suzanne's eyes on her back.

"I'm new here," he said, his smile never fading. "But I guess everyone knows that."

The class turned back to their conversations, embarrassed. Anya smiled a bit down at her notebook, idly sketching several hearts.

She snuck a glance at him.

As if on cue, he gave a sideways glance at her, and her eyes returned sharply to her paper.

Time seemed to slow down. Anya's breathing rate increased rapidly, and she felt warm all over. Her palms grew sweaty, and even though she felt warm outside, she felt cold inside. And electric current vibrated throughout her body and Anya began jiggling her foot just to get rid of some of the energy.

She saw him grin out of the corner of her eye. He was tapping his fingers on the desk, and she wondered, _Did he feel that, too?_

"Do you always grin?" she blurted, turning to face him.

Kendall's face fell for a second, but the smile returned. His eyes scanned her body for what seemed like ages, and replied, "No."

Anya bit her lip to keep from smiling.

Kendall wore a blue plaid shirt, light wash blue jeans, and red Vans. Staring at his arms more closely, she noticed muscles, and immediately, she knew he played some kind of sport.

"Listen," he said, pulling a schedule out of his bag. "I really don't know this school at all, so can you show me around?"

"Sure," Anya said, feeling bubbly and giddy and giggly inside.

Little did she know that a few weeks later, she'd be wishing she could hit rewind.


	2. Boy Likes Girl

**(A.N: Hey guys. Wow, I got four reviews! You guys are all amazing! Thanks so much, it means a lot! I want FIVE reviews for this chapter! C'mon, you guys can do it! And check out Boy Who Cried Lightning, another interesting plot bunny I've had running around for a while! It's amazing!)**

"Aaaaand this is the cafeteria." Anya walked down the hallway past her locker at Silver Leaf High School. Kendall was walking next to her, and she smiled, turning to him.

"But," she said, leaning closer to him. "I usually don't eat in the cafeteria. I eat outside."

"Why?" He asked, generally curious.

Anya bit her lip and started walking again. "I don't know. I just…I like it outside."

And even though Kendall had known her for only five periods, he knew she was lying.

A short silence fell between them as they walked the rest of the length to the cafeteria. Anya poked her head in the cafeteria, and just as he was about to follow, Kendall saw Anya grow pale and she closed the door quickly.

"Do you mind if we ate outside?"

"Not at all," Kendall replied. The two walked outside. The sun was beaming, there was the occasionally breeze, and teenagers ate and chattered loudly. Some even snuck opportunities to tan a bit. Anya led Kendall to a large apple tree and they sat outside, opening up their lunches.

"What made you decide you didn't want to eat in there?" Kendall asked, biting into a sandwich. Anya sighed and looked over at him. She opened up a container full of stir fry. Once she ate a bite, she answered him.

"You know those three girls who sat behind us in Geometry today? Liza, Noelle, and Suzanne?"

"Yeah," Kendall said, vaguely remembering a trio that consisted of a blonde, a brunette, and an Asian.

"They're this clique of girls who absolutely cannot stand me." She stirred her food some more and chewed.

"I noticed. They stared the whole time we were talking."

She nodded. "They're called the Frenchies—stupid name, right? They manage to make it work, though…anyway, they're the Frenchies because they all have some kind of French lineage. Last year, they found out that my grandma was French, and they wanted to recruit me."

"So what happened?" Kendall poked around in his bag of Barbecue Lays and dropped some chips in his mouth.

"I said no, of course. And they were beyond furious. Everyone wants to be in their clique. I flat out told them no. It didn't help that Liza's ex-boyfriend—Max—had taken a bit of a liking to me."

Kendall nodded, understanding how Max could like her. How could he not? He was surprised that she wasn't taken now.

That reminded him. He didn't know if she _was _taken.

"So…did you go out with Max? Are you going out with him now?"

After a mouthful of rice, she swallowed. "No, we didn't date. I wasn't interested. And we're not dating now." She said the last part with a slight smile, which Kendall returned.

She wiped her mouth with a napkin and frowned. "And I think…I think one of them are gonna Frenchie-Kiss you."

"Frenchie-Kiss?"

Anya nodded. "It's like…their 'mark.' When one of them finds a boy they like, they'll walk right up to him and French kiss him, for everyone else in the school to see. And if you try to date a boy they Frenchie-kiss, they will do everything in their power to destroy you."

Kendall rolled his eyes, finishing his sandwich. "That's really dumb. Sometimes girls are so petty."

Anya nodded sadly, looking down at her watch. "Geez, I gotta run all the way over to Health. You have Physics." She stood up and began gathering her things, Kendall doing the same. "So…here." She presented him with a piece of paper. "This is my cell number. Text me after school, okay?"

"Okay," he said, smiling at her.

And he watched her dash off towards P.E.

After school was over, Kendall Knight got into the passenger seat of his mother's red Pontiac Grandam with a grin. Katie Knight was seated in the back.

Angie Knight looked at him and smiled. She smelled faintly of cinnamon. "Hi, Kendall. I made cookies for you and Katie while you guys were at school. How was your first day?"

Kendall grinned even more and clicked on his seatbelt. "I think I'm in love, Mom."

Katie Knight began to laugh and Angie glanced back at Katie, rolling her eyes. She turned back to Kendall, a curious expression on her face.

"Oh?"

"Yeah," Kendall breathed, closing his eyes. "Her name is Anya. She's pretty and smart and funny and she smells like chocolate."

"Anya's a pretty name," Angie said, making a left turn and proceeding down the road. "Is she interested?"

"I think so. She gave me her number."

At a red light, Angie replied, "Well, that's great, sweetie. I hope we get to meet her soon."

"I hope so, too," Kendall said. Kendall pulled out his cell phone, preparing to text Anya.

**Kendall: Hey, Anya!**

A few minutes later, Anya responded.

**Anya: Hi, Kendall. :) What's up?**

**Kendall: Just riding home with my mom and sis.**

**Anya: Oh, cool. Did the Frenchies bother you?**

**Kendall: Nope. Didn't even see them after you left.**

**Anya: Oh, well, that's good. **

**Kendall: Definitely. What are you doing?**

**Anya: On the bus. Bored!**

**Kendall: Aw, I'm sorry. :(**

**Anya: That's okay. Texting you makes it better.**

Kendall felt his stomach dip and his fingers hovered over his keyboard, not sure how to respond. Had Anya been flirting? Or did she only see Kendall as a friend?

**Kendall: Good. Have you ever heard of the Strokes?**

**Anya: I've heard of them, but I've never listened to them. Are they good?**

**Kendall: Oh yeah. I have a few of their CDs. Maybe you can come over and we can listen to them sometime?**

It was a few minutes before Kendall got his reply.

**Anya: Sounds good to me!**

And Kendall's body felt like it was smiling all over.


	3. The Kiss Heard 'Round The School

**(A/N: *happy dancing* I GOT FOUR REVIEWS! YAHOOOO! ^_^ Ok, so someone asked me, "where are the boys?" Well, my dear reader, they are still in Minnesota. Kendall does know them. He just moved from Minnesota. I'm not quite sure how and when they're going to come into play...but they will. They definitely will! :D So, I would like at least 4-5 reviews!)**

The rest of the week passed by easily for Kendall and Anya. Since it was the first week of school, there wasn't really any schoolwork. Mainly, you got syllabuses to bring home to your parents and you played games all day long—the dumb kind where teachers "tried to get to know you better." That was particularly stupid, because, well, everyone here had been going to school with each other for years, so they all knew each other.

The only time anyone acted interested was when it was Kendall's turn to do something.

Liza just ate up EVERYTHING he said. She laughed way too loudly at his jokes, sat way too close to him for someone who barely knew him, and glared at Anya when she spoke to him as if _she _were the one who were the intruder. It was extremely annoying, and Anya was beginning to lose her cool.

The only time the two of them were alone were doing lunch, and even _then _the Frenchies ate outside—not with them, but near them—and spied on everything they did. Anya kind of wondered if Kendall actually liked Liza but was way too chicken to ask.

Kendall, noticing her dismay, asked, "What's wrong?"

Anya just stared down at her food, and replied, "nothing."

What was she doing, anyway? She knew her dad would go nuts if she knew that Anya was interested in a boy.

A white boy.

A cute, amazing, funny boy…

Liza stood up sharply then. She wore a silver sparkle tank, dark wash blue jeans, and tall black lace up boots. Anya thought that the outfit was cute. And for a moment, she felt a pang of sympathy. That was her style. So was what she was wearing: a jean jacket with a Paramore tee shirt, light wash jeans, and black ballet flats. But still, she couldn't really wear things that attracted much attention.

She couldn't attract people.

It was still a mystery as to why Kendall wanted to be her friend…

Kendall put a hand on her shoulder, and the same feeling she got from the first time she saw him vibrated through her again. "Anya, stop lying. Tell me."

Liza came marching over as Anya was just about to respond. She leaned forward, her cleavage spilling over, and said, "Kendall?"

Kendall turned, his hand still on Anya's shoulder.

Liza leaned forward, smashed her lips onto Kendall's, and Anya's face fell. Her hands gripped Kendall's body like vice, and Anya saw Liza poke her tongue through. After a moment, she pulled back, let go, winked, and said, "You've just been Frenchie-Kissed."

And she sauntered off like it was nothing.

Anya felt a ringing in her ears and she saw people staring in their direction from all over. She willed herself not to cry. Whatever she did, she could not cry. Do not let Liza see her cry.

Kendall blinked, and turned back to Anya. "Anya, I—"

"I have to go," she said, standing up sharply, abandoning her lunch and snapping up her books.

She didn't allow herself to look back.

The weekend passed, and Anya ignored every single text message and call she got from Kendall. Instead, she focused on convincing Chris to actually come to school, to which he finally agreed, and not letting Derek in on what was going on.

Derek Silver was the last person you'd expect to be racist. He was friendly, generally nice, and a professor at the local community college. The only time he really went nuts was when he discovered Anya and/or Chris had friends.

Derek could not find out about Kendall.

But, since Liza Frenchie-Kissed Kendall, that made her life easier, at least a bit.

And even though she was lying to herself, she allowed herself to believe it, for the moment.

At school on Monday, Kendall Knight felt nothing but hatred for Liza Yvonne Partridge. In just the course of two periods, she had managed to take Kendall's cell phone, and get his number, sit on his lap and try to kiss him, and before Geometry, when he asked to borrow an eraser, Nikki Stevens just proceeded to get up and move to a different seat.

Anya sat in the back of the classroom. More than anything, he wanted to shove Liza on her ass, take Anya's hand, and tell her exactly how much he liked her. But he knew he couldn't do that. One, he would never lay a hand on a female that way, two, Anya might flat out ignore him, and three, what if Anya didn't feel the same way?

Something told him she did.

During lunch, Anya sat alone on the bleachers, overlooking the track. She felt as though a part of her were missing, because Kendall wasn't there, but reminded herself that things used to be this way, anyway.

That felt like forever ago.

Anya had been staring up in the sky when she heard the sound of feet on metal. Redirecting her attention, she saw Kendall Knight slowly walking up, his face flushed. He stood in front of her, and flipped hair out of his face. Anya blinked, and looked away from him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Anya ignored him.

"Look at me, Anya."

There was such a stern, urgent tone to his voice that Anya, forgetting she was supposed to be mad, looked at him anyway.

The sun was shining brightly, and Anya thought of how ironic that was. The weather screamed "happy, fun," and this moment was anything but.

"Why have you been ignoring me?"

"Why the fuck do you think?" Anya snapped.

"I don't know, Anya! Do you think I kissed her back?"

"No, but you sure as hell didn't fight her off!" Anya was standing up now.

"What, did you want me to hurt her?"

"No, but you were way too passive!"

"Why didn't _you _say anything? Maybe I thought that you didn't mind if I kissed Liza!"

"That's bullshit, Kendall!"

"What's bullshit is that you don't realize how much I like you!"

Anya was about to retort when what he said sunk in. "…what?"

Kendall got closer, sighing as he stared in her eyes. "Anya. I like you. A lot."

Her mouth went dry, and she bit her lip, staring back at him.

"And I don't know why you doubt yourself so much," he continued, blinking. His green eyes were practically shining, and they were drawing Anya in with every second.

"I like you too, Kendall," Anya said quietly, looking down.

That was all the affirmation Kendall needed. He lunged forward, his hands around her hips, and his lips crashed down onto hers. A buzz ripped and reverberated between the two. Anya responded immediately, her hands going around his neck. Anya and Kendall's tongues danced in a battle of dominance, which Anya won, and their hands roamed each other's bodies hungrily as if their lives depended on it. They both pulled away, their foreheads resting on each other, breathing heavily. Kendall planted another kiss on her cheek, and they stayed in each other's arms for a long moment.

Anya knew she would be regretting this.


	4. The Only Exception

**(A/N: Finally updated! :D Four reviews, please?)**

Monday morning at Silver Leaf High had Anya a bit worried. After Kendall and Liza's Frenchie Kiss, Anya had planned to stay away from Kendall. Liza Yvonne Partridge was not one to mess with. She was the daughter of a very successful lawyer, and because of this, she was able to charm, lie, and fake innocence in any situation to get what she wanted. She was a daddy's girl who was showered with whatever her little heart desired, and she made sure everyone knew it. And yet, she was still in a good mood, happy that she got to see Kendall again today.

Before first period, a pair of hands covered her eyes and a body pressed up against her from behind. Anya smiled immediately, being comforted by Kendall's presence. She was certain it was him, because, again, the ripping and reverberating sensation went through her again.

Kendall leaned down, whispering in her ear. "Guess who?"

"Uh…" Anya pretended to think for a moment. "Taylor Lautner?"

"Close," Kendall grinned slyly. "I'll give you a hint: I'm blonde, taller, and much sexier."

"Cam Gigandet?" Anya feigned confusion.

"Try 'Kendall Knight,'" Kendall said, removing his hands. Anya turned around and giggled at him.

"I'm kidding, silly," she said, meeting his green eyes. Kendall grinned at her and leaned against the blue lockers, jerking his head at her.

"And may I ask what's up with the pigtails?"

That morning, Anya had decided to put her hair in two cute, low ponytails. She sported a black and red one shouldered Hey Monday top, and a pair of light wash blue jeans. Bright red Converse were upon her feet.

"I'm in a good mood," she finally replied, smiling.

"And do I have anything to do with that?"

"Just a little," she laughed, turning back to her locker. She grabbed everything she needed for first period. The sound of heels sharply clacking against the floor caused Kendall and Anya to sharply turn their heads.

"What the hell are you doing with her?" Liza, with Noelle and Suzanne, had approached them. Liza crossed her arms and tapped her foot, like a mother catching her son in the act of doing something wrong.

"Talking," he said, staring at her.

"Did this little social pariah not explain to you the terms and conditions of a 'Frenchie Kiss?'" She sighed.

"Yes, she did, and, frankly, I don't care."

Liza stared at him, along with Noelle and Suzanne. "Do you know what I could do to you?"

Kendall rolled his eyes. "I've seen you girls before. The ones who are all bark and no bite."

"Oh, I'll show you bite," she snapped, her eyes cutting over to Anya. "Since the day you got here, I knew there was something off with you. I'm not sure what it is yet, but I'll figure it out. Once I do that, I'll destroy you."

Anya just looked at her, scared to say anything more.

This little encounter is what Anya had been fearing all morning. She'd already devised a plan to avoid Chris, while with Kendall, at all costs, and run into him at all the right moments, when she was not with Kendall. She began to do the same thing with Liza, but had realized that Liza would make it a point to see her, anyway. Anya licked her lips at the thought of Liza discovering Chris and Anya's home situation. Liza wouldn't hesitate to inform her father about Anya and Kendall.

The Frenchies stormed off, not bothering to look back. Kendall sighed and turned back to Anya, wrapping his arms around her. His chin was on her shoulder, and he whispered, "Don't mind her."

Anya frowned, slamming her locker door closed. Gently, she took her hand and removed Kendall's arms, and then his head. "You don't get it," she said slowly. "Liza is a life-ruiner. That's what she does."

"Whatever she has done in the past can't be _that _bad."

Anya cocked her head at him. "Last year, Kara Quinn made the mistake of paying a little too much attention to Max, Liza's ex." She sighed. "Liza spread the rumor all around school that she was a lesbian." Again she sighed. "I actually talked to Kara a few times and, let me tell you, she was not. Anyway, Kara's mom got word of this and was furious. Kara was disowned."

"Oh God!"

"Poor girl hasn't been the same since. Now she never talks to anyone because she fears getting teased."

Tentatively, he asked, "What else has she done?"

Anya began walking, with Kendall following. "Let's see. She managed to get everyone to torment Renee Farber, maliciously call her a whore and harass her, because she got word that she slept with two college guys whose names she couldn't remember. She told everyone that Ethan Williams was really transgender, managing to get him beat up, and then only to find out that he wasn't at all. She started the rumor that Tammy Barker was a drug and alcohol abuser, therefore causing her to drop out. The worst thing she ever did was torment Jessi Adams everyday because she was obese. She wrote fat cow on her locker, broke into her car and left food wrappers everywhere, then took pictures of it and put them on Facebook for everyone to see, one particular day. Jessi never went to the principal with it…"

"And…" Kendall said, noticing that her voice was trailing off.

"And Jessi committed suicide."

"That's horrible!"

Anya and Kendall reached their first period. "Yeah," she commented, sitting down. "Everyone knew it was her fault, but because the suicide note did not mention anything about Liza, so no one could blame her. They couldn't prove that she left the wrappers, either. We found this out because Jessi's mom took Liza to court."

"Let me guess. Her dad defended her."

"Bingo. She wasn't convicted. They did prove the fat cow thing, though, so all she had to do was write a thousand word essay on why what she did was wrong. Which she probably didn't even write."

"Poor Jessi," Kendall said, sadly.

"The sad thing was was that Jessi was actually a pretty girl. If she'd lost weight, everyone would have seen that."

After a moment, Kendall grinned. "Well, hey. At least nothing like that is gonna happen to you and me."

"Yeah!" Anya replied, forcing a smile.

She hoped that he was right.

After school that day was reserved entirely for Kendall and Anya. The two had made plans earlier to go to the mall, for their first official date. It was good, too, because she knew that Derek wasn't going to be there.

Kendall had managed to convince his mother to let him use the car for this occasion. They made it to the mall and parked. As they walked to the main entrance, Anya's eyes were shifting from left to right.

"What's wrong?" Kendall asked, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. Anya immediately was comforted and leaned into him.

"Nothing," she said. Her eyes were scanning for her brother, Chris. Sometimes him and his friends hung out here. She didn't want to run into him with Kendall, and receive a lecture from him—but if she _had _to run into any of her family, he would be her first choice.

"If you're nervous," Kendall said, "Don't be. It's just _The Room Mate._" He whispered down in her ear again. "And if you're scared, I'll hold your hand, and hold you through the scary parts."

She laughed and swatted him away. "And if _you're _good…"

"Then…?"

She grinned at him. "You'll see."

After the movie, the two came out holding hands, and talking. They both thought it was _ok_, but just that. Anya would admit, there were a few parts that earned her a jump or a shriek. And Kendall made good on his promise, holding her, and holding her hand. She loved the way Kendall held her hand. He gently took it, and stroked it with his finger, soothingly. It had been such a long time since someone held her hand like that. Or held her hand at all, even. Last person to do that was her mother.

So Anya had made good on _her _promise, and every now and then, she gave him a quick peck on the lips. She didn't want to have a major make out session or anything. There were younger teenagers and younger kids with some parents, too. There were elderly people and adults, too, and she didn't want to get sneered at by them. Above all, she didn't want to seem too eager, or a bit trampy, to Kendall.

The couple was now meandering through the mall, when Kendall came across and old school photo booth. "Hey," he said, his eyes lighting up, "let's go in there!"

Anya laughed. "Sure."

Kendall eagerly pulled Anya inside, and the booth was small. So he decided to hike Anya up onto his lap. Anya settled herself onto him.

"What theme do you want?" His hand reached forward after he deposited the money, and scrolled through the choices.

"I don't know," Anya said, biting her lip. The couples' choices were mainly "I Love You," and Anya didn't want to use that one for fear of being awkward. She saw a cute one that said "I Heart You," so she said, "That one!"

Kendall selected and leaned back. "Ten seconds!"

Anya's arms went around Kendall and he leaned into her. The two both grinned, and the flash went off. In the next pose, Anya was sporting Kendall's beanie. Kendall was making the cutest blowfish face ever, and Anya was smiling a bit, in what looked like a gasp. Part of her hand was covering her mouth.

The flash went off.

The next photo was of them staring into each other's eyes, a look of pure bliss on their faces.

And the final photo was of the two of them, locked into a kiss. Kendall's hands were on her lower back and hers were behind his neck. After the picture was over, Kendall pulled away from the kiss, saying, I think that one is my favorite."

Anya giggled and got up. The two of them collected the photo strips after they were finished. Kendall got one half and Anya got the other.

Anya was extremely happy. There was nothing to worry about. Nothing at all.

She was about to open her mouth and say something to Kendall, when she spotted Chris staring at her.


End file.
